


Home

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy title for a cheesy plot :p, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found it funny he chose such a word, but it fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet. I hope you enjoy!

As much as he missed his family, he didn’t feel like he quite belonged there now. With his grandparents coming down from Japan for a visit, Joseph left behind Krimson for a month and a half so the Oda family could be together for the first time in a long time but as much fun as that was, he was pleased to be finally done with the travel and he didn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

He called for a taxi, sent Sebastian a text to let him know he was home safe then enjoyed the ride from the airport to house. As the scenery passed, his eyes began to droop, tempted to have a nice nap in the taxi but pushed himself to keep his eyes open. When he’d get home, he settled on a quick shower then curl into his warm blankets and sleep for a few days.

He paid the taxi man and stretched; arms high in the air. With his suitcase in hand, he stepped up to his door and unlocked it, opening it to expect the dark home but once the door opened, it released a bag above him and paper snowflakes came floating down. He blinked as the light was flicked on and before he could get a glimpse of who it was, the familiar embrace he was yanked into told him exactly who it was. “Sebastian.” He whispered, dropping his suitcase to return the embrace.

“I missed you.” Sebastian said. “Didn’t think I would this much, but I did.”

“Mm, I missed you too, Seb.”

They parted but Sebastian’s hands gripped gently to Joseph’s biceps. “So, have fun?”

“As much fun as I could with family.” He smiled. “But I did, I had fun.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He closed the door and pulled Joseph inside. “Wine?”

“Red, if I have anyway.”

“Alright then sit down. I got a surprise for you.”

Joseph bit his lip at the mention of a surprise. The last time Sebastian had said such a thing, his hair ended up pink. “What did you do while I was gone?” Joseph asked when Sebastian returned with a glass of wine.

“Nothin’ much. Kept work in order and stopped by every now and then to check up on the place.”

“Thank you.” He said then turned his attention to the bag and snowflakes. “Why did you do that?”

“I know snow here isn’t that common, so I thought maybe you’d feel more welcomed back with snow.” He shrugged. “I mean, I know you just got back from Canada but still.”

He leaned over, pecking Sebastian’s cheek. “It was nice.”

“Good.” He took a deep breath. “So, my surprise.”

“Mm hm.”

He shifted and slipped out a key from his pocket then took Joseph’s hand and placed the silver item in his palm. “I think you’ve lived alone for long enough.”

Joseph blinked; examining the key before he realized what Sebastian was asking. “You want me to move in with you?”

“Yeah.” He shifted closer, wrapping Joseph in his embrace. “I love ya and I think I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level…if you want to.”

Joseph nodded, relaxing into Sebastian’s arms. “I am.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning so we can move your things.”

“Why don’t you just stay the night?”

Sebastian kissed the top of his head. “That works even better.” He smirked, shifting Joseph’s head to let him lay a kiss to Joseph’s lips. “And hey, next time you go somewhere, you’ll be coming home into someone’s arms.”

“That sounds perfect.” He sighed, his smile growing.

And then Joseph realized, as the first little specs of snow grew outside to eventually blanket all of Krimson City in white, this was his home. Wherever Sebastian was, home was. He found it funny he chose such a word, but it fit. He truly felt like he was home with Sebastian at his side, so he closed his eyes and Sebastian glanced down at his younger partner when he didn’t get an answer to his question. He lifted his sleeping partner and brought him to the bedroom, gently laying him to the mattress. He laid a kiss to Joseph’s forehead and left the key on the bedside table before joining Joseph in bed, hugging Joseph to his chest as he closed his eyes. Joseph didn’t know it but Sebastian finally felt like he was home too.


End file.
